yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizar
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Tachyon Dragon | japanese voice = }} Misael is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Misael is a powerful Barian whom others fear. Appearance In his human form, Misael has long blond hair curled up in a wing on one side, and piercing blue eyes, similar to Vetrix. He also has red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes, similar to the Dark Signers. Most notably, unlike Gilag and Alit, he does not wear a school uniform. Instead, he wears white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves, both of which have wings. He also wears a long golden earring on the left side of his hair attached to a small wing made out of his. He also wears a strange golden pendant shaped like a winged staff with two snakes around it and a red jewel in the middle. While in true form, Misael has a decidedly alien-looking mask-like face, and a yellow sort of skirt in addition to having yellow skin, horned shoulders, and darker hair than in his human form. The pendant he wears in his human form is actually apart of his chest in his true form. Parts of him also appear to be made of crystal like jewels, which would make sense what with the Barian world being made up of different colored jewels and crystals. Personality Misael is quite arrogant, often insulting Gilag and Alit for their actions. He is also shown to be fearless, shown when he obtained "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" through a Blank card quite easily, despite the monster's tremendous power. Also, unlike Gilag and Alit, Misael is shown to be straightforward, as when he arrived on Earth, he began his mission right away, giving Gilag and Alit their Barian's Sphere Cubes, then moving onto find Yuma, whereas the other two became distracted with personal interests. He also seems to enjoy showcasing his powers, as Alit stated his entrance was overly flashy. This was also demonstrated when he attacked Tori with a sphere of energy just to get Yuma's attention. Abilities .]] Misael can control "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", something that other Barians fear him for. Using a blank card, he can even absorb it in order to use it in Duels. He is capable of teleportation via portals just like other Barians. Furthermore, he can produce energy balls to use as weapons, though they do not cause permanent harm if he wants too. Biography History Vector, Durbe, Alit, Gilag, and Misael wished to gather the "Numbers" and destroy the Astral World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. The four are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. To accomplish their goals, they exploited humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Misael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave Misael three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. He then disappeared into a portal and appeared in an unknown realm and approached a giant Dragon which he absorbed into a blank card. He then went to Earth, making the weather turn stormy. Seeing this, Gilag and Alit go to investigate and recognized Misael straight away as he emerged from the crater he created upon impact. Misael gaves the two their Barian's Sphere Cubes, then disappeared before they have a chance to talk. Misael spied on Yuma and Tori near the Duel Sanctuary and fired a sphere of energy at Tori, knocking her over. He then activated his Barian's Sphere Cube, forcing Yuma into a Duel with his "Numbers" on the line. Yuma managed to get a head start by Xyz Summoning his "Number 39: Utopia" but Misael countered with "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Misael ordered his "Tachyon Dragon" to attack "Utopia", negating its effect in the process which resulted in its destruction. The force of the attack sent Yuma flying into the Barian's Sphere Cube, with him falling unconscious due to the blow. As this occurred, Kite appeared with Orbital 7, challenging Misael to a Duel between "Galaxy-Eyes" users which Misael accepted. After Kite Xyz Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and destroyed "Tachyon Dragon", Misael shed his human disguise, revealing his true form. He then Xyz Summoned his "Number C" through the use of "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", resulting in "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". However, due to the sheer power of the monster, the Duel was interrupted as the "Barian's Sphere Cube" began to collapse under the pressure the monster generated. Misael then returned to his human disguise and told Kite that he will be the one to control both "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters. Deck Misael uses a "Tachyon Dragon" Deck, focusing on his ace card, "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Once it is Summoned, he focuses on replenishing its Overlay Units through cards such as "Tractor Reverse" and "Instant Overlay". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters